


Housewife

by twodwarves_oneeagle



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili/Thorin Modern!Au PWP written for Slothfulzel. </p>
<p>Thorin wakes up to find Fili making breakfast, and finds he's hungry for something else entirely.</p>
<p>There is really NOTHING as far as plot, and really almost nothing to situate the characters either firmly in a setting. This is pure, unadulterated sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slothfulzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulzel/gifts).



> This was written for my good friend Slothfulzel. We're both in a Modern!Au/Reincarnation Hobbit roleplay, so, this was written as a PWP snippet (Ha. Haha. Snippet that turned into 3000+ words) for her, if Thorin and Fili had an established relationship. She's written me SEVERAL of these two, so I thought I should return the favour. 
> 
> As a note, the both of us pictured Fili/Thorin in the Modern!AU looking a lot more like Dean and Richard respectively. 
> 
> Typically, I don't like to put up roleplay writing/roleplay related works (the latter being what this falls into) because I do roleplaying for my own personal enjoyment and often my writing is slightly less than what I'd allow it to be than if I were presenting it to the public. That being said, I hate having a presence of sorts and then 'abandoning it'/going on hiatus for the time being because of school. This is my compromise. 
> 
> Aaaand, finally, this work is unbeta'd, so, all mistakes are my own.

The smell of breakfast hung in the apartment, drawing Thorin to the kitchen like a moth to flame. He was greeted with the sight of Fili prepping and cooking, turning this way and that around his kitchen as if he owned the place. 

And he was naked. 

With the exception of Thorin's old, black apron, Fili was as naked as the day he was born; his pert behind bruised with finger prints from the night before. Thorin couldn't help but watch, silent as a hunger welled in him that could not be sated with food. "You're up early," Thorin couldn't tell if the husk in his voice was from sleep or something else entirely. 

Crowding up behind Fili, Thorin let his arms wrap around his waist--sure to make them dip underneath the apron. His head settled on the swell of Fili's shoulder, "Breakfast smells delicious." 

It was a little strange, dipping down with such a height difference, but that was something Thorin was quickly growing accustomed to. There was something about how small Fili was that just got to him; he would never admit it aloud but he loved being able to wrap the younger up inside his arms. 

Turning, Thorin nosed into Fili's hair, giving his ear a gentle nip. "Really delicious." 

Fili swatted him away on jest. "Stop distracting me or I'll burn something and you won't get any breakfast at all." 

Thorin slid on of his hands up, tracing over Fili's stomach and chest until he found his prize, pinching the pebbled nipple almost playfully. "If your burn something, I'll take us out to breakfast. Somewhere nice." His words were mostly lost against Fili as he started to mouth his promises against the photographer's neck. 

Fili, despite his best protests rolled his head up and away, exposing more of his throat to the kisses and whispered words. "Honestly, Thorin. We can do this af--" The words caught in his throat as the free hand moved cheekily south, fingers brushing through the blond crown, staying just shy of the main attraction. 

Thorin chuckled, immediately noticing the acquiescence to his affection, giving a slight shiver from the fingers dusting over his thighs. With deft hands, Thorin turned the younger around to face him, stealing a kiss and working the back of the apron undone as he did. 

Fili swore and melted into Thorin, chest to chest. He didn't know what it was about the older man, but since meeting him that anxiety that had dogged his steps since before he could remember had become less present in his life. Every night he slept next to him, he actually slept though the night without thrashing from terrors. 

He supposed that was enough to give Thorin leeway. Turning stove off, Fili reached down to his side to run his fingers over Thorin's naked thighs. 

In that moment Thorin used every inch of his towering figure to his advantage, pressing Fili against the counter, the thoughts of breakfast far from his mind when he had a much more appetizing morsel pinned in front of him. "You'd make such a good wife," Thorin teased, sliding a firm thigh between Fili's legs, earning something between a moan of pleasure and a scoff. 

Honestly, Thorin doubted anyone else in the world could have made that noise and still sounded sexy while doing it.

“‘M not your wife,” Fili protested, finding his only complaint to be in the feminine form of the title -- his heart thrummed with the idea of what they had being something...more. He didn’t dwell on the thought too long, his fingers moving to find purchase in the short, dark hair, just enough there for a handle. “You should grow your hair out.” 

He wasn’t sure what made him say it, but he could just picture Thorin with a long, dark mane and a beard to match. There wasn’t anything about Thorin’s attire that lent itself to such a look...but there was something in the back of his head that just knew that Thorin would wear it fiercely and well. 

Thorin hummed over Fili’s neck, “Maybe I should buy an extra jumper or two then while I’m at it, love.” He smirked, watching carefully to see what reaction the pet name would pull from the blond. He gave a little nip before clarifying, “For when Hell freezes over.”

The blond snorted, reaching down and giving Thorin a little pinch; Fili paired it with an unimpressed looked that lacked any conviction -- admittedly, he was less annoyed by the quip and far more preoccupied with the fact Thorin had just called him love. He had just called him love in that deep baritone that inspired gooseflesh and shivers each and every time. And oh. Thorin angled and pressed his thigh against Fili’s raw, hot skin, his mouth tracing the word love and darling and wife across the flesh of his shoulder. 

With two quick movements, Thorin worked the apron off, tossing it haphazardly behind him into the living room area. He took a moment to back away and admire Fee’s body, compact, fit, with the tiniest hint of a soft belly and his half hard cock waking up amidst an almost golden crown of hair. “You’re gorgeous, love.” He purred, pulling the blond up close to him again, stealing a rough kiss. 

Fili melted into the kiss, carding his fingers through Thorin’s hair. He offered a gasp into the kiss as Thorin reached around, running his hands over his behind, squeezing roughly. 

Manhandling the younger, Thorin pulled at his cheeks, spreading and kneading them, breathlessly continuing the kiss, certain Fili’s lips were reddened from the force. In that moment, Lord only knew what Thorin would’ve done for a third or fourth hand to keep Fili spread open while he pressed and teased at his entrance. 

As it was, Thorin made due where he could, slipping two fingers between the blond’s cheeks, pressing and circling around the ring of muscle. “Mm, feels like you’re still loose for me from last night.” The business man wasn’t shy of impropriety once he was within the privacy of his own home in the company of bed partners and it showed in every inch of his language and his attitude. 

“Do you think you could take me again, love?” 

Fili gasped, the breath stolen by another kiss. Honestly, it wasn’t fair how utterly and completely sinful Thorin could manage to be with just a few short words. And dear God, whoever thought it was a good idea to give the man those eyes with that voice? Looking into Thorin’s eyes, Fili felt like breakfast, something delicious to be lapped up and savored. 

The Englishman nipped at his ear impatiently, and it wasn’t until then that Fili realized the question had been in earnest. He stumbled over his words, mind still a mile back trying to process the fact that Thorin had called him love again. When he finally found his voice it was halfway to wrecked already, “Y-yeah. Should be able to.”

“Should?” Thorin tutted, “I’ll just have to finger fuck you until we’re sure.”

Fili was almost positive the thudding in his chest had to be audible to Thorin, there was no way he couldn’t hear the hammering of his chest, or hell, even hear the pulse point of the thick vein on his cock. “Yeah,” Fili agreed unintelligently, letting Thorin turn him around so he was facing towards the counter, bending him over it with a strong hand to the planes of his shoulder blades. 

The marble of the counter bit into the front of his hip and he jumped when his front came into contact with the cold stone. Trapped there, the head of his cock bobbed against the cold of the metal drawer handle, leaving streaks of precome littered between them.

At the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but think it was far too early to be this utterly debauched. After all, he was the younger man -- by fifteen years exactly -- if anything, he should have been the one giving Thorin a runaround.

Staring down at the younger, smaller man pinned against the counter, Thorin let out a growl of approval that sounded not entirely human to his own ears. There was something about having Fee in that submissive pose that just set fire to his flesh, driving another stab of desire down his spine, giving another pulse of anticipation to his neglected cock.

Unceremoniously he sucked his fingers wet. “You’re just getting spit, love.” He warned, not willing to let his quarry go to go grab the lube from the bedroom. Fili’s reply was an impatient twist to his hips. 

“I’m not made of glass, Thorin.” Fili bit out, punctuating it with another roll of his hips backwards. The Englishman chuckled, taking that as his cue to proceed. 

Thorin kissed down Fili’s spine, giving him a hard bite on the rear that left imprints but no bruises. In the wake of the bite, his middle and ring finger slid inside Fili with little resistance. Almost immediately the blond was rocking back against him. “Oh god, Thorin. You tease. More.” 

As requested, Thorin leaned over Fee, pale chest almost lining up perfectly to tanned back; pressing him further into the biting of the counter, Fili’s prick brushed against flat drawers, sketching smears of passion over Thorin’s furnishings. 

With a little more spit in an unceremonious manner, Thorin slid in a third finger, giving those a twist before slipping in the pinky. “Whatever the wife wants,” He mused, nosing at Fili’s hair, kissing the shell of his ear, “The wife gets.” 

“The wife wants you to fuck him,” Fili snapped. His mouth hung open, breath hot and heavy against the marble counter. The blond could feel the rumble of the Thorin’s amusement deep in his chest, thrumming against his back. 

“In good time, love.” Thorin’s words earned a frustrated grunt from the younger. Slowly, he moved his fingers, spreading and stretching Fili tenderly. He teased his pinky forward, bobbing in and out of Fili’s entrance. Enraptured with the blond tightened each time, Thorin marveled as his fingers were drawn inside and kept there. 

“You’re so greedy,” Another chuckle pealed from Thorin’s chest, proving the accusation with a deep press of his fingers. Curling them, Fili rewarded him with a sharp buck of his hips. He moaned taut and thin; it wasn’t as if the photographer was unused to this attention Thorin was drowning him in (just the previous night Thorin had worked him open in a similar fashion), it was the fact he could feel the wide stretch of Thorin’s knuckles. 

Fili couldn’t think of a time the elder had ever opened him up with more than three fingers and the burn of it was driving him crazy. He could feel each movement, each curl of Thorin’s fingers along his walls, and oh god, it made him feel like he hadn’t been fucked in weeks. It was ridiculous that something as simple as a pinky would make him so sensitized and feel so raw.

"What do you think, love?" Thorin nipped his question into Fili's neck. "Are you ready for me?" Not giving the younger a proper window to answer, Thorin traced the pad of his thumb over the seam of Fili's stretched opening. His mouth flooded with the idea of pressing his thumb inside as well, but refrained. 

The last thing Thorin wanted to do was to make Fili uncomfortable. He was already toeing boundaries for the both of them with this relationship; Thorin refused to jeopardize everything because he couldn't control himself. Perhaps some day he might see Fili stretched around the crest of his hand. Maybe he'd see if Fili's muscles would still pull hungrily at his hand if he added in his thumb, but not without talking about it first. But, oh fuck, did the thought of seeing Fili mewling, pink and abused, stretched across the back of his palm sent a stab of pleasure to his already leaking cock. 

Fuck, Thorin had no idea how me managed this long without the barest hint of contact to his cock.

"Oh, fuck off, you tease." Fili grit out, his mind having to work twice as hard to form words. All he could focus on was the burn rocking up his spine from the way Thorin's knuckles would pitch in between that border of being seated inside and slipping just outside. The way the ridges pressed at him from outside whenever Thorin’s fingers would retreat was infuriatingly distracting. "Yes, I'm ready, Thorin. God."

Fili was halfway between a sob and a singing praises when Thorin finally removed his fingers. Christ, he felt empty. "I need you to fuck me, babe. Oh god, please Thorin." 

When the fingers were not immediately replaced with Thorin's cock, Fili pressed himself up from the marble counter; his hip complained where the cool stone had bitten him. He fixed Thorin with a dead stare, his pupils blown wide with want. "If my hubby doesn't fuck me hard enough to crack the counter right this second, he can sleep on the couch tonight." Fili threatened, meaning every inch of what he said.

Thorin let out a sharp bark of laughter, his hands skating over the muscled expanse of Fili’s back. He traced the evident V of the sacrum, up across the lats and to the shoulders. With a hand on Fili’s nape, Thorin pushed him back down into the counter and crowded up close. With a smooth roll of his hips, he dragged his erection up the cleft of his ass; Fili shifted back against him, pulling a groan from the elder. 

“I better not make the wife angry,” Thorin teased, giving another roll of his hips. He pulled away after giving himself a couple sure strokes in anticipation. With his eyebrows pulling down into a frown, Thorin realized he was far out of reach of any condom. 

Nuzzling into Fili’s hair, he gave him a soft nip. “Do you trust me, love?” Thorin kissed the word ‘love’ into the back of his neck. It would be the first time without protection, and he wanted to make sure this was a bridge he was allowed to cross. 

Fili shot him an incredulous look over his shoulder, “Of course, I trust you, Thorin.” Thorin gave him another kiss, his smile curving into his neck.

“Alright, you ready then?”

“Thorin!” 

Still chuckling, Thorin spit into his palm stroking himself, mingling his spit with spirals of precome. His breath was shuttered and uneven as he repeated the action, liberally coating himself. “Relax, love. I got you. I’m not going to leave my wife wanting.” 

With a tight squeeze, Thorin massaged small circles into Fili’s behind with his thumbs. Slowly, he worked them closer towards the cleft of his ass, spreading the blond out before him. Thorin couldn’t keep back a moan if he tried, “Christ, love, you should see yourself, all open and hungry for me. Mm, you want me don’t you?” 

Fili squirmed and just barely kept from whining. When Thorin finally, finally, nudged the head of his cock against his entrance, Fili sighed with relief. He didn’t know how much more he could stand doubled over on the marble counter, his cock pressing relentlessly into the cold, hard surface of the drawers. 

Even with only the spit for lube, the glide was silken smooth; Thorin sunk to the hilt on the first go, nipping Fili’s shoulder to hush an appreciative groan. He wasted no time to start a steady rhythm, pulling back to his crown each time and snapping his hips forward with a wet slap.

At ever thrust Fili arched, his mouth open with a combination of noises tumbling from his mouth, from moans to curses, always coming back to yes, yes, Thorin, yes.

To get a better angle, Thorin hoisted Fili up by his hips, his feet leaving the floor entirely as he was pressed into the marble. His hand slid against the surface, slick with sweat and condensation from his breathy moans. “Oh, oh, fuck, Thorin. Thorin!” Fili did his best to hook his legs around Thorin’s thighs, giving him some leverage as Thorin pounded into him. 

Fili rested his head against the cool marble, wishing he could reach down and touch himself but his cock remained trapped against the drawers; a shiver ran up his spine when he bumped against one of the cold metal handles. 

Thorin adjusted Fili again, his body pinning him place over the countertop, one hand holding him steady, the other pressing gently against Fili’s neck to keep him down; intermittently, he’d run his fingers through the cropped gold hair. With this new angle with every thrust he brushed against that sweet knot of nerves inside the younger. Each pass set Fili trembling beneath him, his voice raising in both pitch and volume.

As he rocked harder and pushed deeper each time, the snapping of Thorin’s hips grew erratic. He could feel a snaking heat coil at the base of his spine and flourish in his veins, sending waves of pleasure skittering over his flesh. “Think you can come on just my cock, love?” Thorin’s voice was deep and graveled, raw and round with lust. “Do you need my hand, Fili?”

Thorin let a second pass, then two, giving a particularly rough thrust to clue Fili in that the question had needed an answer. But fuck, could you blame him? With every thrust sending waves of pleasure hammering over every nerve ending and Thorin calling him ‘love’ still, how on Earth was he meant to focus?

“Yes,” Fili breathed, rethinking the question a second before he fixed it. “No, baby, I don’t need your hands. Just you. Fuck, make me come with just your cock.” He paused for a second, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on a particularly well aimed thrust, “and your voice. Fuck, talk to me, Thorin.” 

Thorin chuckled, Fili demands having the opposite effect and Thorin’s thrusts slowed to gentle sways of his hips, rubbing painfully slow and long across his prostate. An undignified whimper cut between them that Fili would deny should ever Thorin broach the subject again. 

Every time Thorin sheathed himself in Fili he paused and licked and hissed indecencies into his ear, letting his breath rush hot over his cheek and shoulder. “It’s so hot inside you, even after having all my fingers you’re so fucking tight.” Thorin rubbed his hand over Fili’s spine and neck as he hissed filthy nothings into his ear. “I want to feel you come, feel the way you tighten around my cock. Maybe I’ll come inside you and lick the come from inside you when I finger fuck you.” Thorin broke his slow lazy rhythm to slam in at the word ‘fuck’. 

Fili gave a borderline exorbitant moan, heat flaring in his chest. Oh, fuck, fuck, he was so close. In his mind’s eye, all he could see was Thorin on his knees behind him suckling at the aftermath and the way he’d lap at it like a cat who got into the cream. His imaginations intensified as Thorin continued to speak to him in that low broken baritone, the thrusts picking up once more. Fili pictured the eldest fucking him with his tongue until the blunt edge of his teeth raked at his entrance, he pictured the tongue tracing designs into his core, and fuck, if that mental image didn’t send a shock of heat right to the base of his spine. 

“Fuck! Thorin!” Fili gave a strangled cry as he came, Thorin hot inside him and the images seared onto his consciousness now. Thorin’s thrusts became shallow grinding, the effect worlds evident as he could feel the elder pressing pleasure into raw nerves. 

When Thorin pulled out, he earned a wordless complaint from the blond. His hand worked over himself from root to crown - a poor replacement for Fili. His hand moved quickly, drawing that heat from his stomach down over his thighs and back again. The kitchen echoed with the slap of flesh on flesh. With a muted growl, Thorin came across Fili’s back, his eyes shuttered and lungs burning with need. Working himself through the aftershocks, Thorin folded himself over Fili, smudging his come over the both of them. 

“Mm, my wife.” Thorin mumbled against the hard line of Fili’s shoulder blade. “My utterly perfect wife.” 

After a few moments of their bare pants mingling together, Thorin drew himself up and grabbed a damp cloth, mopping the younger up. With Fili malleable in his arms, Thorin moved him to one of the dining room chairs, offering him a glass of water. The elder circled around Fili carefully, looking for any moment to swoop in and care for him if need be. 

When Fili found his voice behind sips of water, he broke into soft chuckles, “Thorin? Can we go out for breakfast? I don’t think I’ll ever be able to cook in there now without running the risk of burning the flat down.”


End file.
